A piece of heaven
by Alexielxsama
Summary: ShounenAi-Oneshot mit dem pairing Zorro x Sanji.Wer nichts über Männerbeziehungen lesen möchte sei hiermit gewarnt :) Auszug:Mein wütender Blick amüsierte ihn. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Angeber. Die riesigen Gewichte hielt er natürlich weiter in der Luft wie nichts. Zumindest tat er so als ob sie nichts wögen. „Na, Kochlöffel? Wiedermal nen Haufen Zitronen genascht?


Hallo allerseits :D

Diese FF habe ich bereits bei anderen Foren hochgeladen, nun gibt es sie auch hier zu lesen.

Kommentare sind gern gesehene Gäste und helfen mir an meiner Schreiberei zu arbeiten. ;D

Disclaimer: Figuren ausgeliehen, Story meins!

Und nun lehnt euch zurück und habt Spaß!

A piece of heaven

oOoOo

„Nami Maaaaaaus!"

Tänzelnd hüpfe ich mit einer fruchtig-süßen Eiskreation übers Deck.

Wäre ich ein Kaugummiautomat würden mir wahrscheinlich Zuckerherzen aus den Augen purzeln. Mein mit Sahne und Streuseln verziertes Meisterwerk stelle ich behutsam auf den Beistelltisch, der neben Namis Liegestuhl steht.

„Das habe ich ganz alleine für dich gemacht, meine Zaubermaus!", flöte ich durch gespitzte Lippen.

Ich winkle sogar ein Bein an und wippe hin und her.

Fehlt nur noch, dass um meine Füße herum kleine Blumen aus dem Rasendeck der Thousand Sunny spießen.

„Danke Sanji, du bist der Beste!", sagt Nami und grinst mich fröhlich an.

„Aber immer wieder gerne!", hüpfend und trällernd entferne ich mich vom Sonnendeck.

Auf der fünften Stufe nach unten bleibe ich stehen und setze mich hin.

Was bin ich doch für ein Schauspieler.

Ich brauche mich nicht mehr umdrehen, nicht eine Stufe höher steigen und sie geduckt beobachten. Ich weiß, dass er nun bei ihr ist.

Vor wie vielen Wochen habe ich es heraus gefunden?

Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Ich hatte ihr wie jeden Nachmittag ihr Dessert gebracht.

Sie angehimmelt. Herum getänzelt.

Als ich wieder in die Küche gehen wollte fiel mir ein, dass Nami mir noch ihre Einkaufsliste für die nächste Stadt geben wollte.

Auf der fünften Stufe drehte ich mich um, trat einen Schritt nach oben und blieb erstarrt stehen.

Er küsste sie.

Seine Hand berührte ihre Wange.

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seiner Weste.

Sein Strohhut warf einen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Augen waren vor Verzückung geschlossen.

Ich taumelte die restlichen Stufen hinunter und lief irgendwohin.

Nami und Ruffy.

Der Käptn.

Ruffy und Nami.

Meine Nami.

Ich hatte sie vergöttert.

Ich hatte sie umschwärmt.

Ihr alles gegeben, jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen. Ich hing an ihrem Haken. Und das wurde mir dann klar.

Zorn brodelte in meinem Herzen auf.

Auf Ruffy, auf Nami, auf die ganze Welt.

Und plötzlich stand ich im Trainingsraum.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand er.

Sein nackter Oberkörper glänzte im Sonnenlicht, welches durch die großen Fenster hinein strömte.

Er stemmte wieder mal gigantische Gewichte mit seinem Schwert.

Einzelne Schweißperlen rannen ihm über seinen gestählten Körper.

Ich krieg jetzt schon ne Latte wenn ich nur daran denke wie er mich ansah.

Mein wütender Blick amüsierte ihn.

Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Angeber.

Die riesigen Gewichte hielt er natürlich weiter in der Luft wie nichts.

Zumindest tat er so als ob sie nichts wögen.

„Na, Kochlöffel. Wiedermal nen Haufen Zitronen genascht?", hatte er mich grinsend gefragt.

Keinen Ton brachte ich heraus.

In mir brodelten Wut, Verzweiflung, Demütigung, Trauer, Schmerz und seltsamerweise auch Erregung.

In diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich an etwas, was Wochen vorher geschehen war.

Wir hatten einen Sieg gefeiert.

Ruffy, Chopper und Lysop tanzten ihren Siegestanz auf dem Tisch.

Franky flirtete heftig mit Robin. Sein Kopf war hochrot.

Nami saß neben dem Säbelrassler.

Sie unterhielten sich lachend während sie zwei Flaschen Sake killten.

Brook spielte sich seine knochigen Hände fransig und lachte laut.

Irgendwann kletterte ich, ein wenig beschwippst, hoch ins Krähennest und steckte mir eine Zigarette an.

Ich atmete den Rauch genüsslich ein und lehnte mich weit über den Rand.

Sah hinaus auf das glitzernde Meer.

Am knarren der Taue konnte ich erkennen, dass hinter mir jemand ins Nest dazu geklettert war. Ich drehte mich nicht um.

Gegen Gesellschaft hatte ich wirklich nichts gehabt.

Doch plötzlich spürte ich zwei große Hände an meinen Hüften, und warmen Atem in meinem Nacken.

Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

Die Zigarette fiel zu Boden.

„Hey Smutje, ganz allein hier oben?", raunte der Schwertheini mir benebelt in den Nacken.

„Du kriegst eindeutig keinen Alkohol mehr." sagte ich, wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr ganz flüssig.

„Zu schade. Dabei hab ich dir was mitgebracht.", seine Hände strichen beinahe schon zärtlich über meinen Bauch.

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und schluckte.

„Ach ja?"

„Spürst du das?", schnurrte er mir in den Nacken und drückte seinen, verzeiht meine Wortwahl, gigantischen Ständer an meinen Hintern.

Ich keuchte laut auf.

Vor Überraschung, dass er so was tat, und vor Entsetzen, weil mein Körper reagierte.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Ich steh auf Frauen.", murmelte ich und versuchte halbherzig seine Hände von meinem Bauch zu schieben, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Mag sein, aber die Ladys hier stehen nicht auf dich. Ich hingegen kann dir ein Stück von Himmel zeigen, wenn du es nur zulässt.", flüsterte er in meinen Nacken und biss leicht hinein.

Ich keuchte wieder auf und wand mich aus seinem Griff.

Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und erregt im Mondlicht.

„Tut... tut mir leid.", brachte ich hervor und kletterte überstürzt wieder aus dem Krähennest.

Seit dem hatte er nichts mehr versucht.

Eigentlich verhielt er sich so, als wäre nie was passiert.

Und so stand ich vor ihm im Trainingsraum.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Ich zitterte.

Aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.

„Hast es endlich raus gefunden, was?", sagte Zoro und legte seine Gewichte zu Boden.

So war das also.

Es hatten also alle gewusst, nur er selbst nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er es auch nie sehen wollen.

Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm ehrlich gesagt, scheiß egal gewesen.

Sie hatten ihn alle verraten.

Oder?

Nein, nicht alle.

Zoro war immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, aber er hatte ihm nie geglaubt.

Immerhin war er ja der Schwertfutzi.

Dieser scheiß Mooskopf.

Dieser behinderte Spinatschädel.

Mit bebenden Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu.

Mein Puls raste. Ich war verletzt.

Wütende Tränen strömten über meine Wangen.

Er sagte dann nichts mehr.

Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten.

Eine Mischung aus Spott, Schadenfreude und Zoros nervigen Schlafzimmerblick. Eigentlich wusste ich selber nicht was ich von ihm wollte, und dann waren da plötzlich meine Lippen auf seinem Hals.

Meine Zunge, die eine dünne Linie hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein zog.

Warum ich das tat?

Kein Plan. Ich wollte mich abreagieren.

An anderes denken, nicht mehr an Nami und Ruffy.

Es wäre mir auch recht gewesen wenn er mich einfach nur nach Strich und Faden verprügelt hätte.

Seine Haut schmeckte so gut. Mit meinen Händen erkundete ich seinen Oberkörper. Seine Muskeln bebten noch vom Training, welches er wegen mir abgebrochen hatte.

Ich spürte wie er seine Hände auf meine Taille legte, viel größer als meine, und stärker. Ich wollte sie spüren.

An meinem ganzen Körper.

„Fang nur etwas an, wenn du dich auch traust es zu beenden.", hörte ich seine raue Stimme über meinem Kopf..

Ich sah zu ihm hoch.

Durch einen Schleier aus Lust und Verzweiflung sah ich ihn an.

Ich konnte seine Erregung spüren. Sie drückte gegen meine, doch seine Miene war beherrscht und cool wie immer.

Der Angeber hatte sich wohl immer unter Kontrolle.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

Er hatte gesagt, er würde mir ein Stück von Himmel zeigen.

Jetzt war ich bereit dazu.

„Fick meinen Schmerz weg.", brachte ich hervor und krallte mich in seine Brust.

Er sah mich schweigend an.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich ein aufblitzen in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch viel zu schnell hatte er mich gepackt und auf eine der Sitzbänke verfrachtet.

Was dann kam hatte ich noch nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben empfunden.

Seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Hände waren überall.

Mein gesamter Körper war die ganze Zeit über kurz vorm explodieren, doch er wusste es immer zu verhindern und meine Lust weiter und weiter anzufachen.

Er fickte meinen Schmerz weg. Darum hatte ich ihn gebeten.

Er nahm mich durch wie ein Streber sein Schulbuch, von vorne bis hinten.

Nicht mal mehr richtig stehen konnte ich danach.

Und es war so gut, so gut!

Er füllte mich aus, er verschlang mich.

Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so fallen lassen.

Am nächsten Tag brachte ich Nami wie immer ihr Dessert.

Kaum war ich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden kam Ruffy angehuscht und sie teilte es wieder mit ihm.

Mein Herz hatte wieder einen Riss.

Und so stand ich wieder vor ihm.

Am nächsten Tag genau so.

und am Tag darauf.

Und darauf.

Und jetzt stehe ich wieder vor ihm.

Er wuchtet seine Gewichte hoch und wieder runter.

Schweißperlen glänzen auf seiner Haut.

Ich bin so scharf auf ihn, dass es schon fast weh tut.

Ich will dass er mich nimmt. Sofort.

Er sieht mich aus den Augenwinkeln und stellt spöttisch grinsend die Gewichte ab.

„Ist schon wieder 4 Uhr?", höre ich seine gehässige Stimme.

Es kümmert mich nicht.

Schweigend gehe ich auf ihn zu.

Im gehen reiße ich meine Krawatte hinunter und schmeiße sie in die Ecke. Mein Hemd reiße ich auf. Die Knöpfe fallen vor und neben meinen Füßen auf den Boden. Meine Schritte werden schneller.

Keine Tränen mehr, kein Schmerz mehr.

Nur noch Verlangen nach dem Schwertheini.

Grinsend lässt er sich von mir nach hinten drängen.

Ich schubse ihn auf eine Sitzbank und knie mich zwischen seine Beine.

Beginne stürmisch seinen Haramaki weg zu reißen.

Himmel, sogar seine bescheuerte Narbe macht mich so was von scharf.

Erregt fahre ich sie mit meiner Zunge hinauf und beiße sanft in seine rechte Brust.

Grinsend hebt er mein Kinn mit seiner Hand an und zwingt mich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Suppenkoch. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

ich sehe ihm in die Augen.

Mein Herz rast.

Ich kann es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Plötzlich küsse ich ihn.

Noch nie haben wir uns geküsst.

Und nun küsse ich ihn.

Ich weiß nicht ob er es will.

Es ist ein Schuss ins Blaue.

Und ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem etwas treffe.

Unendlich lang ziehen sich die Sekunden.

Ich habe Angst, dass er mich weg stößt.

Mich mit meiner Latte alleine lässt.

Aber auch Angst, dass mein frisch geflicktes Herz wieder zerreißt.

Ich löse mich von ihm und öffne vorsichtig die Augen.

Überraschung.

Noch nie habe ich einen solchen Blick bei ihm gesehen.

Es scheint als hätte er die ganze zeit die Luft angehalten, denn plötzlich holt er tief Luft.

„Küss mich nochmal, Giftmischer.", brummt er.

Sein Daumen streicht dabei über meine Lippen.

Sein Blick ist gierig. Ich liebe diesen Blick.

Er bedeutet, dass ich heute wieder dran bin bis mein Hirn nur noch aus Matsch besteht.

Ich küsse ihn erneut und er erwidert den Kuss.

Er küsst sogar noch besser als er vögeln kann.

Alles in meinem Leben war nur Vorgeplänkel für diesen Scheißkerl namens Moosschädel.

Nami? Wer ist Nami?

Wie im Rausch reißen wir uns die Kleider vom Körper.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir.", raunt er gegen meine Lippen, zupft mit seinen Zähnen kurz an meiner Unterlippe und küsst mich wieder.

Ein Schauer geht mir über den Rücken.

Mein Herz zerspringt fast.

Ich bringe keinen Ton raus.

Kann nur nicken.

Ich gehöre ihm.

OooOoOo

Fin =D


End file.
